


Day 10: Tied up (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [10]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Being unable to move, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, male omorashi, peeing in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Artorias is an excellent hunter and he is sure that the chosen prey will get tangled up in his trap. Only that through an unfortunate coincidence it is Artorias who gets tangled up in the trap, having to wait the whole night until help arrives.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker & Lord's Blade Ciaran & Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day 10: Tied up (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Artorias being an idiot and being grumpy about it, so enjoy ^^
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Artorias had followed the tracks of this particular prey for several days now. He was sure he was on the heels of a particular deer, one that was said to be the stuff of legends. If he would be able to catch it, not only would he be able to prove to Ornstein that he was the better hunter of the two of them after all, but he also was very eager to find out how it actually tasted like. 

So Artorias used the last few moments of daylight to construct a trap. A trap that would be able to catch the creature without fail but wouldn't kill it right away. He wanted to have the prey as fresh as possible. 

After Artorias was done with the trap, he searched for a place to lay it out, one where the deer had to cross and would not be able see it. It was already starting to get dark but he managed to lay it out and hide it well enough so that it wouldn't be too obvious. Just as he stepped back and wanted to admire his work, he heard a bark and his head jerked around, Sif was chasing after a rabbit. 

“Sif, no, we are going back to the cathedral now, there you will get some food!”, Artorias yelled, running after her and dragging the wolf pup back out of the undergrowth, she was growling and snapping, clearly not happy about her prey having gotten away. 

“I know I know... but there are dangers in these woods that are too much for a wolf pup like you. You haven't grown to your full height yet.”, Artorias said. 

Sif was a great grey wolf and therefore should reach a height that was large enough for even him to ride on her one day, but at the moment, she still counted as a pup and was about the height of a regular large dog. 

Sif whined and drooped her ears at the scolding. “Tomorrow we will have a fine prey.”, Artorias said. “And you will be the first one who is allowed to taaaaste...”

Artorias yelped as he felt something tug at his leg and soon he found himself on the ground, thoroughly tied up in the very trap he had laid down. “..it.”, he finished. 

“Well, that is unfortunate...”, Artorias said, wiggling around to try and get out of the ropes that had wrapped around his body but quickly had to gave up, the ropes only tightened around his body and cut painfully in his flesh. Of course the one time he had managed to run into his own trap was the one time his trap was perfect. 

“Sif, run back to the cathedral. Get help.”, Artorias pleaded. The wolf knight had to face that he wouldn't get out of this situation on his own. 

Sif barked and ran off, leaving Artorias to hope that someone still around would be able to understand what Sif wanted. The cathedral was rather adamant in not letting animals in and it wasn't the first time that he had spend the night in the woods. Granted, he normally wasn't in such a tied up situation. 

Two hours later Artorias had to admit that nobody would come for him. He would be in this situation until morning. He sighed, ignored the growling of his stomach and tried to find a position in which he could sleep.

It was an uneasy night for Artorias. Not only was being tied up like this incredibly uncomfortable, making his legs and arms cramp up a lot without him being able to massage the pain away, that he hadn't eaten anything since a few hours also got on his mood and when he woke up after the first few hours of uneasy sleep he felt a sensation in his bladder, which asked him if he would empty it soon. 

While the cramping could be fought with him changing positions by rolling on his back or stomach as good as he could and the hunger could be ignored, he worried more about his bladder. He was a knight and was used to hold it, but he knew he couldn't hold it forever. And he certainly wasn't into the situation to relieve himself, with both arms tied tightly to his body. 

Trying to ignore his discomfort in favour of getting more sleep, Artorias closed his eyes again and hoped that morning – and Sif with help – would come quick. 

The next time he woke up the sun had started to rise, Artorias arms and legs were cramped beyond belief and his bladder was so full he felt like it wanted to burst. And on top of that he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours and all of this combined made him incredibly grumpy. Nobody had come to search for him in the night which probably meant nobody had taken Sif's cues. And that meant he could very well be in this situation for a few hours longer and there was no way he would make it out dry. 

Just as Artorias wanted to accept his fate of his own stupidity coming back to him, he heard a few barks and shouted out: “Sif!” 

The wolf pup came running to him and licked his face which made him chuckle and his bladder contract and spurt out a tiny leak. “Argh, stop, Sif...”, he groaned. While he still was more than happy that his animal companion had come back, he heard the footsteps of another person, one wearing heavy armour and then... two people broke out in muffled laughter. 

Artorias tried to look up from his position and could spot Ornstein and Ciaran, who tried their best to not roll on the floor laughing but seemed to fail. “Hey, this situation isn't funny at all!”, he yelled. 

“S... sorry.”, Ornstein brought out. 

“This just looks... too ridiculous.”, Ciaran snorted. 

“Yeah, I know and we have plenty time to laugh about my stupidity later, but for now, could you cut me loose? My limbs are cramped, I am hungry and I haven't taken a piss in over twelve hours! I am bursting!”, Artorias complained. 

“Of course, I am sorry.”, Ornstein said and readied his spear. “Actually, maybe a knife would be better for this...” He glanced at Ciaran. 

“Hey, don't look at my tracers like that, you know they are poisonous.”, Ciaran commented but rummaged around in her pockets to produce a throwing knife. “Do you want to take the arms or the legs?” 

“How about you both work on my legs so that I can finally take a leak?”, Artorias suggested. 

“We still need to get your arms free before you can get rid of your greaves.”, Ciaran said, starting to cut on a rope. “Unless...” She stared at Ornstein. 

“I am not holding his dick.”, Ornstein said, working on a rope around Artorias' ankle. 

“But you are into men.”, Ciaran commented. 

“And in a relationship. I can't touch another guy like this.”, Ornstein said, cutting loose the rope. “How about you do it, Ciaran?” 

“Eh, no... I … can't...”, Ciaran said, blushing under her mask, struggling with her rope. “Damn, these ropes are stubborn....”

“I wouldn't care which of you assisted me but I guess I just have to hold it a bit longer because both of you are so squeamish.”, Artorias growled, wishing that he could cross his legs or hold him, even for him, who cold hold a full bladder exceptionally well, it was getting difficult and he gasped as a wave of desperation hit him.

“We are doing our best.”, Ciaran said, struggling with the next rope until she finally had cut through the first one. Ornstein already was through three ropes at this rate and Artorias felt the blood returning to his feet. 

“Should we give Sif a knife to help too?”, Ornstein asked, glancing at the wolf pup who was watching them with amber eyes. 

“When she would be able to do something like this I wouldn't have had to send her to get help.”, Artorias scowled, his full bladder on the very front of his mind. 

“How did this even happen?”, Ciaran wanted to know and while the both of them were working Artorias had to tell them the embarrassing tale of him running into his own trap while trying to keep an impending flood in his bladder and of course when he was finished, both of them were in tears from laughing. And what was worse, they stopped working. 

“Can you _please_ finally untie me? I really really have to go. Badly.”, Artorias said with a heavy urge in his voice. 

“Fine. It's fine.”, Ornstein said. “I am almost done with the legs and then I'll help Ciaran with the arms.” 

“I am sorry that I don't have your brute strength.”, Ciaran scoffed but Ornstein ignored her, cutting loose the last ropes of Artorias' legs who sighed in relief when he could feel them again and quickly crossed his legs when his momentarily relief tricked his bladder into thinking it would be fine to release and a spurt escaped him. 

It took Ciaran and Ornstein a few more minutes to get his arms free and once they were done, Artorias rubbed them, trying to get the blood flowing again. “Finally...”, he sighed.

“Wait, before you get up.”, Ornstein said. “There is still a bit of rope around your middle.” He bowed down and got to work, coming dangerously close to pressing on Artorias' bladder while he worked.

“Ornstein be careful.”, Artorias hissed. “I can't lose it now.” 

“Sorry...”, Ornstein said, “It will just be a minute.” 

After the rest of the ropes finally had fallen to the ground, Artorias scrambled to his feet and darted to the next best tree he could spot where he got rid of his bottom armour at the speed of lightning. 

Next thing that happened was that an impressive stream was pouring at the tree at an impressive rate creating an impressive puddle on the ground and Artorias left out an impressive sigh: “Aaaaah, finally...” 

Ornstein and Ciaran had been considerate enough to turn around as the wolf knight relieved himself, though there wasn't any denial how desperate he had been by the impressive loud noises they could hear and the fact that the wolf knight was on it for what must have been three full minutes. 

After Artorias' stream had died down and he had shook himself off, he got the bottom of his armour on again and turned around to Ornstein and Ciaran. “You can turn around again. And it isn't like it would have been bothered me if you looked. I am not Ornstein.”

“Hey.”, Ornstein complained, very aware that Artorias was referencing to his own pee shyness. 

The both knights turned around and their eyes grew wide at the size of the puddle that was starting to soak into the ground. 

“Artorias, just how much urine was this?”, Ciaran asked dumbfounded. “I knew that your bladder must have been large, but this much?” 

“Don't tell me you want to measure it...”, Ornstein said, wrinkling his nose. 

“I don't know how much it is exactly, I only know this was one of the most amazing pees I ever had.”, Artorias grinned. 

“Gross.”, Ornstein said. 

“Thank you guys for helping me out. Let's head back now, I am starving.” And with that, Artorias laid an arm around Ciaran and Ornstein and led them back to the cathedral.

**Author's Note:**

> A third of the Omovember is done! I hope you enjoyed it so far and I hope you stay around for the rest of November!
> 
> I would like to talk to you guys, so please don't be shy with commenting. Anon commenting is enabled if you need it ^^


End file.
